Modernisation
by Oceanna
Summary: Madame Pince a toujours régner dans sa bibliothèque comme un roi en son pays. Elle n'a jamais eu de problème avec quiconque et a toujours fait son travail correctement... n'est-ce pas ?


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « automate »._

 _Par avance, toutes mes excuses pour le délire bibliothéconomique et toute ressemblance avec des personnes et des situations existantes n'est peut-être pas purement fortuite…_

.

 _ **Modernisation**_

.

La sorcière était petite, un peu replète, avec des cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et encadraient un visage rondouillarde de matrone joyeuse. Madame Pince ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tant de joie de vivre ne correspondait pas au rectangle sobre et élégant de la carte de visite qu'elle lui avait tendu ni au flyer que lui avaient donné Minerva au printemps.

« Donc, gazouillait la sorcière, vous en êtes toujours aux fiches papier et aux sorts homothétiques ? »

Madame Pince traduisit avec un temps de retard : oui, elle avait toujours ses fiches, et oui, elle utilisait toujours le sort qu'elle avait connu, qui recopiait automatiquement les informations d'un livre sur chaque fichier de ses élèves.

« Mmmmh… Et votre workflow, il est efficace malgré cela ? Poudlard rassemble quelques centaines d'usagers… Comme est-ce que vous arrivez à intégrer toutes leurs pratiques à votre politique documentaire ? »

De nouveau, il lui fallut traduire tout le jargon employé par sa collègue. Madame Pince fronça les sourcils au reproche qui sous-tendait ses questions : si elle faisait un mauvais travail, cela ferait longtemps que les enseignants de Poudlard lui auraient fait remonter leurs reproches ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire cela, et fut coupée par le grattement joyeux de la plume de son interlocutrice qui rajoutait quelques notes sur un parchemin qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire à l'envers. Elle fut prise d'un certain malaise et se demanda de nouveau si Minerva savait bien ce qu'elle avait fait en lui envoyant les contact de cette sorcière, si ses reproches étaient aussi les siens ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence.

« Les programmes de Poudlard ne changent guère, finit-elle par répondre.

-Mais les pratiques des élèves oui, souligna son interlocutrice avec un grand sourire. Beaucoup d'écoles privées américaines sont en train d'essayer d'intégrer la technologie moldu à leurs livres pour combler le _gap_ entre les deux populations…

-Nous avons d'autres stratégies d'intégration, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée. »

Heureusement, elle ne fut pas obligée de décrire quelles étaient lesdites stratégies d'intégration. Elle avait cité la directrice de mémoire, lorsqu'elle avait présenté son projet au conseil d'administration. Les mots eurent le même effet apaisant et hypnotiques que sur le conseil, et lui valurent un retour au sujet qui était presque bienvenu :

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… Vous avez des tableaux de suivis à partir des informations récoltées, je suppose ? Des moyens d'en faire une synthèse ? D'assurer le suivi des collections ?

-Euh, c'est-à-dire… »

C'est à dire que madame Pince avait son budget, la liste des livres demandés par les enseignants, et elle remettait à jour une partie de ses collections quand les enseignants étaient remplacés. Un peu moins souvent pour la défense contre les forces du mal, mais les choses s'étaient calmées depuis la mort de vous-savez-qui, et elle avait bon espoir que la ronde des noms ne recommencerait pas. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit la sorcier cocher encore quelque chose sur son parchemin puis le poser face retournée. Elle farfouilla dans un sac et en sorti un catalogue qu'elle tendit vers madame Pince avec son grand sourire qui semblait toujours aussi sincère.

« Je crois que nous avons quelques petites choses qui pourraient vous aider dans votre travail. »

S'en suivit une liste abracadabrante de propositions, de sorts et de mobilier ensorcelé. Telles étagères enregistraient immédiatement quels livres étaient pris par les élèves (« on cherche encore comment intégrer les informations de durée à ce système, parce qu'il manque un peu de pertinence tel que, mais au moins, adieux aux fantômes ! »), tel serre-livre pouvait émettre une sonnerie lorsqu'un livre dans sa rangée avait besoin d'être réparé (« mais ils sont parfois sensibles à la poussière »), tels fauteuils étaient confortables et permettaient de travailler avec quatre livres ouvert en même temps (« certes, quand Salem les a expérimenté, la plupart des élèves les ont utilisé pour faire la sieste »), telles tables permettaient aux élèves de réserver leurs places et d'y ranger leurs affaires en sécurité (« une commande spéciale de Sainte Mangouste, devant la concurrence des élèves médicomages »).

Par chance, madame Pince pu refuser la moitié des propositions sous couvert du budget qui lui était alloué – en ignorant délibérément la promesse de Minerva de lui faire une ou deux rallonges si des propositions lui semblaient intéressantes. Toute cette technologie la déboussolait et elle se demandait avec un peu d'angoisse si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop confortable à Poudlard, et n'avait pas un peu trop perdu le contact avec le reste de sa profession. Enfin, la liste se finit, et le visage rayonnant d'Ananda se tourna de nouveau vers elle :

« Alors, il y a quelque chose qui vous intéresse ? »

Madame Pince failli répondre un « non » retentissant, mais un reste d'orgueil professionnel la retint.

« Hé bien, oui… Cette plaque de marbre qui permet de suivre les prêts des élèves. Et peut-être… vous aviez parlé d'un sort qui permet d'échanger des fiches avec les autres écoles… »

Ananda Gewrit frotta ses mains.

« Ah oui, c'est un choix fréquent pour les collègues qui sont dans votre situation. C'est le meilleur moyen de commencer l'automatisation des données. Vous allez voir, vous allez y prendre goût et dans deux ans, vous me redemanderez ce catalogue. »

Madame Pince se fit un devoir se sourire aussi grandement que sa collègue et de l'approuver sans en penser un mot. Elle avait déjà décider de laisser ladite plaque prendre la poussière, surtout, et elle attendait de voir comment fonctionnaient ses prétendus collègues avant de prendre toute décision concernant ces nouvelles fiches. Au pire, elle les jetterait et reprendrait les anciennes, et personne n'y verrait rien. Ce n'était pas comme si Minerva savait comment fonctionnait sa bibliothèque : elle mettait un soin jaloux à porter sur son travail un voile de mystère qui allait pouvoir grandement l'aider dans l'année qui allait arriver…


End file.
